Setting The Stage
by Revillian
Summary: Kevin always wanted to change himself and by finally getting the courage to go on a journey of his own after 5 years of recovery he may just get his chance. Now fifteen he starts a whole new adventure living out on his own and going after his new dream of being Top Coordinator, follow Kevin as he journeys through Sinnoh on his new adventure. The Stage is Set for An All New World.
1. Chapter 1

"Hmm", Kevin sighed as he sat on the roof of his house and stared at the night sky. "I can't believe tomorrows actually my 15th birthday, the day I finally start my journey in the morning", he thought to himself.  
Kevin never thought he would ever actually go on a journey of his own ever since the death of his of his mother a few days before his 10th birthday the day he was actually supposed start it, but after much talking's with his father and a few years of self recovery he finally decided he would go on one. He was not only doing this for his father but mostly for his self and the wishes of his mom the person who wanted nothing more but for her only son to go out and see what the world had to offer missed her so much and he thought that by going on his own journey he could make himself feel even more closer to her. His mom always told him that her journey defined who she was and where she wanted to be in life. So remembering her words last week Kevin called a surprised Professor Rowan and after much discussion he finally told him he was ready to start his a long discussion with his emotional yet proud father about it he decided he would leave on his birthday.  
Staring at the sky once more he spoke out "Mom if you can hear me, I've finally gotten the courage to do what we always wanted for me. So tomorrow I'll be leaving out on my own and I'm going to make you proud so what I want you to do is watch out for me like you've always have because tomorrow is an all new me", He said. As he crawled back into his bedroom window he could've sworn he saw a shooting star shoot across the sky and that was all the reassurance he needed for tomorrow.  
"Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep" the alarm roared loudly as Kevin groaned and slammed desperately at the alarm clock looking for the snooze button. Finally having enough he reached and unplugged the murderer of his sleep and sat up in the bed. Usually Kevin would sleep past noon but today was not the day to be lazy but getting up at six in the morning was still a crime to him and the alarm clock got what it deserved. Smiling at his dark thinking he got up and went into the bathroom to get ready. Looking at his self in the mirror he loved the fact that he looked so much like his mother. He got his grayish blue eyes and his silver colored hair from her definitely traits that have been in his family for years for so he has been told. Kevin stood at about 5'8 with long silver colored hair the reached his mid back. He took pride in his body though he wasn't ripped like most guys he knew he was nice and lean with a swimmers build and his pale skin complimented his eyes completely. Grabbing his toothbrush and with one more good look in the mirror he sighed and did his morning essentials.  
Grabbing his robe he went off back into his room and opened his closet looking for the new clothes he bought just for the trip grabbing the black fitted T-Shirt and baggy black jeans with gray stripes running up the the sides and his new black boots he was ready to head downstairs.  
Opening his door and heading downstairs he caught the most amazing smell in the air running downstairs the sight couldn't be more amazing. On the table was a lineup of all of his favorite breakfast foods.  
"Hey son I got up extra early this morning and I wanted to make you a special Birthday Breakfast but i couldn't decide on what to make so i made all of your favorites", he said.  
Oh my god dad this looks amazing thanks so much", Kevin said with a appreciative smile on his face.  
Happy Birthday Son his dad said as he embraced his son.  
"Jolt Jolteon", his Dad's Jolteon said as he jumped on the counter and made sparks fly around the room as he jumped in front of me.  
"Aww thanks Jolteon", I said as I scratched behind his ears avoiding his sharp pins.  
"Espeon Espe", his moms beautiful Espeon said as she jumped into my arms and purred affectionately. Using swift with a flick of her tail she added stars to the bits of electricity which made beautiful colored sparkles around the kitchen "Wow", Kevin said amazed at the little show they put on for me. "I guess they wanted to do something special for you before you left" his dad said.  
"Thanks guys that really means a lot to me", he said said getting down and hugging them both. "Now can we please eat I'm starving" I said laughing.  
"Sure", my dad said "Lets eat."


	2. Chapter 2

" So Kevin have you decided on which pokemon your gonna get yet?" my dad asked while we ate?  
"Yes while Piplup and Turtwig sound like good pokemon I've decided I'm gonna pick Chimchar, He said while he ate a fork full of eggs.  
"Good choice son you know me and your mother both got Eevee as our first pokemon and we even traveled together while i did my gym battles and she did her contest. And those Eevee turned into my strong Jolteon and her beautiful Espeon. By the way which have you decided on contest or gym battles?  
I've thought all week and while gym battles do sound fun I've always been more entranced by contest and mom was top coordinator in her day so I wanna follow in her footsteps.

"Good for you I know if she heard that she would be jumping for joy and running around talking about how good your performances were gonna be and how great she was, you know the things that always made me love her was not only her ambition but her confidence and even though you may not think so youve gotten the same traits from her but if push yourself I know your gonna be amazing, his dad said with a knowing smile.  
Blushing and laughing nervously Kevin finally spoke "Thanks dad I know I'm really shy and don't really sit well with crowds but that's why I decided to do this journey you and mom always said that your journeys helped you grow into the people you are today so that's why I'm doing this because its time for a new me".  
"Well if that's how you feel shouldn't we finish getting you ready you have to be at Professor Rowans at ten to pick out your pokemon you don't want to be late you know how serious he is about tardiness."  
"Your right lets finish up". he said

"All right I'm finished getting dressed and I'm packed up", Said Kevin.  
"You sure you have the change of clothes, the extra pokemon food, the extra pair of shoes, the tent and sleeping bag and the extra money for food?"  
"Yes Dad I have it all", Oh wait where's my jacket? He asked.  
Just then his black jacket with a black and grey pokeball on the back floated over to him outlined in blue.  
"Thanks Espeon",said Kevin. "Well dad I think I'm ready its close to nine right now if I wanna make it Sandgem town in time I'd better leave.  
"Alright son but before you go i wanna give you a couple things", he said while producing two packages from inside the living room table drawer.  
As Kevin opened the first package he realized that it was a brand new  
Silver and black poketch. "Wow thanks dad I was planning on getting one of these when I got to Jubilife City"  
"Well now you don't have to wait and that one is special because I got it customley made just for keeping in touch with me at home and it has an upgraded system so you have some of the app's not everyone has yet", his dad said with pride.  
"Well dad you didn't have to go all out but i appreciate it so much but what's in this other box, Kevin asked.  
"Open it", He said. "Me and your mom got you these for when you first where going off on your journey so you would always have something to think of us by"  
As Kevin opened the small box he saw that inside were two silver rings sitting side by side. The one on the left had a Sun symbol engraved on it while the one on the right had the symbol of a Crescent Moon.  
"The Sun was from your mother while the moon was from me we got them so no matter where you went no matter what time of the day you would remember us."  
"Running into a hug for his father Kevin realized just how lucky he was to have people so important to him in his life like his mom and dad. "Thanks for everything dad i love them and more importantly i love you thank you so much".  
"No problem son I love you too but I really think you need to get going you don't wanna be late."  
"Of course dad see you later", Said Kevin as he walked outside and got onto his bike.

With one more look and a wave goodbye he was off on his own and the start of wonders and excitement to come.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the Third chapter of Setting the Stage I promise it will get better but i wont know what the people want unless I get reviews so please take the time to review. So far I think I'm doing good but what do you think? Anyway thanks to all who've read so far and Ill try to more daily. Please Read and Review.

As Kevin rode his bike through the trails following the map his dad got him he started realize just one problem he was totally lost.! Trying to keep his cool and not panic Kevin rode rode up and down side street after side street looking for Professor Rowans lab. Getting to Sandgem Town was the easy part navigating through this complex town was the problem. Glancing at the time on his poketch Kevin knew he had only a little amount of time to get to the professors lab before he was late and everyone who has ever known the professor knew how serious he was in his work and about being on time.

Finally coming to a stop to check his surroundings Kevin realized he didn't know where he was but checking around he saw an older woman coming out of a store and she looked like she was having trouble with her bags. Realizing that he was gonna be late know matter what he decided he would lend a hand. "Excuse me miss I noticed you looked like you could use a hand with your bags could maybe I could come into assistance, Said Kevin as he approached the older woman.  
"Why what a sweet young man you are of course I would love some help with these, She said as she handed over some of the bags to Kevin who put them in the basket of his bike. As they walked along the streets the woman noticed Kevin staring around as if he was looking for something. "Young man if I didn't know any better I'd say you lost something, she said while staring at Kevin.  
Whah? "Oh yeah you see today I'm supposed to start my journey and get my very first pokemon this morning but I've only accomplished getting myself lost looking for Professor Rowans lab", He said looking dejected.  
"Well young man if I were you first I'd cheer up, for you today is all about new beginnings and you shouldn't let something like this ruin your day.I've always said Things always work themselves out and your problem is solved right now."  
" How?" Kevin asked confused at the woman's words.  
"Well you see that blue house right there down the street at the corner? That's my house and just around that corner is the professors lab you couldn't miss it",the woman said with a smile.  
"Oh my god thank you so much I don't know what I would do without that tip you've really helped me out today now I wont be as late as I thought i would be.  
"No thank you young man now all i did was return the favor. Now my house is right down the street I think I can make it on my own but you need to hurry so just hand me those and hurry along wouldn't want to agitate that old geezer of a professor. I swear that man needs to loosen up some having these young people nervous like that." the woman said with a smile.  
"Well if your sure then I guess ill be on my way thanks Mamm for the help Said Kevin mounting his bike again and Thanking her once more.  
"No problem honey now hurry up now and stay sweet" she said with a wave.

"Finally", Kevin said while he parked his bike in front of the lab building. Taking a moment to stop and stare at the building he didn't realize that someone had walked up behind him.  
"Well are you going to go in are you going to just stand there?" said a voice behind him.  
"What!, Kevin said jumping surprised by the sudden voice.  
"Do I really need to repeat myself Kevin?, Professor Rowan asked.  
Jumping to attention Kevin fixated himself after realizing who he was talking to and Quickly shook his head no.  
"No sir not at all Im sorry I'm late I got lost and...  
"Its ok Kevin your here now and right now thats all that really matters so now are you going in?"  
"Um yeah ", Kevin said while opening the doors to the building.

"So Kevin now that you've finally decided to presume your career of a journey what field have you decided to go into, Rowan asked while walking towards the back of the lab.  
"Well Professor Ive decided to be a coordinator I think that's the perfect thing for me to do and I have big plans on being Sinnohs new Top Coordinator.  
"Well thats leaving things on the bright side isn't it I really think I'm going ton enjoy this new change of attitude about you that's seeming to grow and I hope you achieve all of your goals, but shouldn't you get your pokemon first before making all of these plans?, the professor asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Your right professor", Kevin said rubbing the back of his neck and laughing anxiously.  
"Good now that that's settled lets begin. Sitting in front of them was a table with three pokeballs on of these pokeballs hold the three starter pokemon for the Sinnoh region Piplup,Chimchar,and Turtwig" he said releasing each pokemon respectively.  
Piplup came out of his pokeball and stuck a cocky pose with his wings on its hips and its head held high. Kevin could tell this was a very arrogant pokemon. Turtwig came out of its pokeball very shy like and as soon as it looked at Kevin it turned away trying to hide peeking nervously behind its caught Kevins attention about this pokemon was that it was a Chimchar came out of his pokeball lauphing and jumping around calling his at Chimchar's silliness Kevin turned to Professor Rowan and told him he wanted Chimchar with a nod from the professor Kevin approached Chimchar with nothing but smiles as Chimchar stared at him.  
"Hi Chimchar Im Kevin and wanted to know if you wanted to come with me and see the world"? After one more stare at Kevin Chimchar finally nodded his head laughing he jumped into Kevins arms climbed his shirt and jumped on his shoulder.  
"Well looks like you two have hit it off now Kevin a bit of a warning that Chimchar is a big prankster and tries anything to get a laugh so be here is your Pokedex,six pokeballs to start you off and some more pokemon food as well as Chimchar's pokeball. His Pokedex was black one of his favorite don't you scan Chimchar and the others while your here?  
Thanks professor and sure ,said Kevin as he aimed his pokedex at Chimchar first.  
**Chimchar the fire chimpanzee Pokemon. Its fiery rear end is fueled by gas made in its belly. Even rain can't extinguish the fire.**  
Chimchar got excited from hearing his facts and jumped around the lab.  
Laughing at Chimchar's silliness Kevin aimed his pokedex at the timid female Turtwig next,  
**Turtwig the tiny leaf pokemon. It undertakes photosynthesis with its body, making oxygen. The leaf on its head wilts if it is thirsty.**  
"Cool", said Kevin watching the Turtwig peek at him from behind Piplup. Finally he aimed his pokedex at Piplup who stood at attention.  
**Piplup The Penguin Pokemon its strong pride makes it puff up its chest without a care .Its thick down guards it from cold.**  
"Piplup", he said trying to puff his chest up even higher causing him to fall over making Chimchar and the timid little Turtwig giggle.  
"Aww is that a smile? You know your a lot cuter when your not being scared", Kevin suddenly told the timid Turtwig which made her smile and blush turning around from facing him.  
Facing the professor Kevin turned and thanked him one more time after asking for directions for the nearest contest hall so he could register himself for contest. After getting a flier for the pokemon contest coming up next week in Jubelife City he was all set to go. "Alright then I guess I'll be going now thanks so much professor, Come on Chimchar", He called and goodbye Piplup and Turtwig. "Plup" "Twig" they called out. "Alright Kevin ill be looking forward to your progress and I shall keep in touch with you here is my number you should add it to your poketch" Professor Rowan told him. "Sure I'll do that, You ready Chimchar", he asked? "Chimchar Chim" he said excitedly while Kevin placed him in his front basket of his bike "Ok then lets go", he said as they rode off on the start of there new adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

Well here is Chapter 4 of Setting the Stage if you like anything so far about the story why not take the time to review? Haha well as I write would some criticism on anything and I"m gonna try and post two chapters every week from now on since I'm out of school and don't really have much to do with my time right now. So any ideas you may have I would love to hear so until then read on.

* * *

Following brand new Pokemon Coordinator Kevin and his very energetic new friend Chimchar on their second day of traveling, they set out on their way to Jubelife City to get ready for their first time performance in a contest. But first it seems like our new duo is taking a little break for as they sit in a clear field just a little bit away from the trail they were on.

"Hey Chimchar I need to talk to you about something", Kevin suddenly said as they were gazing at the clouds in the sky.  
"Char?" Chimchar said.  
"I wanted to talk to you about Pokemon Contest". "You see in Pokemon Contest coordinators show off how cool,strong,and beautiful a Pokemon is as well as how good they can show off their moves. I want to be top coordinator ,but in order to do that we need to beat five contest and get five ribbons in order to enter the Grand Festival and win. So what do you say Chimchar do you wanna reach the top with me?"

Chimchar sat and looked like he was processing everything Kevin just said and with a excited nod he jumped around excitedly.

"Good but if were gonna be the best were gonna have to do a lot of training and hard work but I think we can do it and with a optimistic attitude like that I'm sure we could pull it off," Kevin said with a laugh. "So how about some lunch and then we get ready to head on out again?"

"Chimchar Chim", He said happy at the sound of food.

As Kevin and Chimchar sat around enjoying their food they suddenly heard a large yelp and a non-stop hissing coming from behind some bushes a little bit further away from them giving each other a look both got up and ran towards the sound. When they reached their destination they were shocked by what they saw. Laying on the ground was an Eevee all bruised and by the purple outline on its face Kevin could tell it was poisoned. But what shocked him even more was that not to far from it was a very large snake with giant fangs and and a sharp looking sword-like tail, and it looked as if it was going in for the kill before Kevin and Chimchar quickly reacted.

"Quick Chimchar use ember on that thing before he gets Eevee", Kevin ordered before the snake did something quickly Chimchar shot little fire balls at the unsuspecting snake leaving burnt marks on its side."Keep it up Chimchar",Kevin ordered while Chimchar had the large snake distracted he decided to get some info on it. Pulling out his Pokedex he quickly scanned it.

**Seviper, the Fang Snake Pokémon. Seviper shares a generations-long feud with Zangoose. Its sword-like tail can slash foes and douse them with immobilizing poison.**

"Alright Chimchar use dig and then scratch", Kevin ordered.  
"Char",Chimchar said as he dove and burrowed into the ground leaving a frantic looking Seviper looking around. Suddenly Chimchar shot out from underneath Seviper and shot the large snake into the air and then dealt a strong looking scratch attack while in the air. Recovering from the blows Seviper quickly came back with a fast poison tail and a with lightning speed he used wrap on Chimchar. Squeezing tightly the Serviper strengthened his grip him making Chimchar scream in pain. Noticing Chimchar was at his limit Kevin desperately called for him to fight back.

"Chimchar you can do it! Please keep fighting I believe in you!" Kevin called out. Suddenly Chimchar's back flame grew three times bigger than him and he started to scream. Scared by the heat of the flames Seviper loosened his grip on Chimchar causing him to drop him and recoil from the burn. Jumping into the air Chimchar was suddenly engulfed in flames as he kept up his violent outburst.  
Worried Kevin pulled out his beeping Pokedex  
**_Blaze Ability_**** When Chimchar becomes weak or tired, its body becomes surrounded by fire, or the flame on Chimchar's backside grows larger and its Fire-type attacks become more powerful.**

The Seviper then shot a poison sting attack at Chimchar but Chimchar's flames only grew brighter and then he did something Kevin didn't expect Chimchar jumped and began to spin in a rolling ball of giant flames and slammed into the Seviper completely knocking it out.  
During the battle Kevin ran over and sprayed the knocked out Eevee with a antidote and a super potion so it was resting in his arms. Chimchar had tired itself out so much that he knocked out himself and Kevin returned him to his Poke-ball and he captured the Seviper in a poke-ball feeling guilty just leaving it there hurt and burnt. Deciding to take it to the Pokemon Center that was close by along with Eevee and Chimchar Kevin gathered their belongings and hurriedly traveled to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
